


Hanky Panky in the Lion Head

by yellobear



Series: Heith Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 21:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellobear/pseuds/yellobear
Summary: Hunk meets Keith in the Red Lion to spend some time alone. One thing leads to another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heith Week 2017 on tumblr. Day 3's prompt was "Make Out/Make Up". I apologize for the title, I couldn't think of anything else.

The pain in Hunk’s stomach intensified with every step he took. He kept telling himself to calm down, _it wasn’t a big deal_ … but it was kind of a big deal. After dinner Keith said to meet him at the Red Lion in 20 minutes. The long corridor felt like it went on forever, and something inside of him hoped it actually would. He was just so nervous, it literally made him sick. However, deep deep _deep_ down he was also a little excited. He looked forward to seeing Keith, and that pining was what kept his feet moving down the hall.

 

When he reached the bay and looked around, the lights were dim and the Red Lion stood idly in front of him, shrouded in shadow. Hunk was beginning to wonder if he had shown up too early when the Lion suddenly came to life and lowered its massive head in front of him. It opened its mouth, inviting him to enter, and the whole scene almost made his soul jump out of his body.

 

“What kept you?” Keith asked bluntly. He was sitting in the pilot’s seat with his arms folded, legs crossed, and gaze sharp.

 

“Sorry,” Hunk apologized in between nervous laughter. “I didn’t want to come off as too desperate.” He noticed Keith’s mouth turn upward into a smirk, and finally he felt some calmness in his belly. “Sooo… Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

 

“Do I need a reason to wanna talk to you?” Keith replied, his tone cold.

 

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck, feeling guilty somehow. “No. I guess not.” A silence fell upon them and Hunk noticed how dark it was in the cockpit, that the Red Lion seemed to be asleep again.

 

“Sorry,” Keith finally muttered. “I’m not mad at you or anything. I’m just… I’m nervous.” He turned himself in his seat so he could look at Hunk, but his eyes stared down at the floor instead.

 

Hunk perked up and went over to lean against the chair. He felt relieved knowing that Keith’s nerves were unsettled too. “What’s wrong?” Hunk asked gently.

 

Keith still wouldn’t look up at him, and tugged at his gloves as if they were slipping off his hands. “I don’t know. I might say something _shitty_ that ruins our relationship before it even begins.”

 

A warmth came to Hunk’s cheeks and he hesitated to reply. “We don’t have to say anything,” he suggested. “We can just kinda, you know, sit here together quietly?”

 

Keith looked up at him. His big, dark eyes managed to catch the light from somewhere and flash in the dark. “Okay,” he said, his answer almost hidden under his breath.

 

* * *

 

In no time whatsoever the silence between them was replaced with quick, muffled breathing. They managed to fit in the pilot’s chair together, with Keith coiled around Hunk’s frame and his legs hanging over the edge. Hunk sat at the edge of the seat, leaning into Keith and propping himself up with his leg to keep himself from sliding off.

 

Hunk couldn’t remember how in the world they made the leap from shy cuddling to making out and heavy petting. Heat clouded his head and all his thoughts were getting lost in the fog. The little voice that would tell him to panic seemed to be far off in the distance, probably screaming at him to stop. But a hot tension was building in his lap, and his body moved on its own with a desperate need to soothe it. He seized Keith’s belt and was fidgeting with it when Keith suddenly broke their kiss. Hunk froze in place, his heart pounding, as he saw the disgruntled expression on his boyfriend’s face.

 

“Shit. My legs are falling asleep,” Keith complained, scrambling to find a position where they weren’t dangling in the air.

 

“Here,” Hunk grumbled before he grabbed Keith by the hips and sat him down in the chair properly. He then lifted Keith’s legs so they were bent and straddled his waist. Hunk leaned against the chair and hovered above Keith, admiring how beautiful he looked with his hair disheveled and his chest heaving up and down. It felt like hours had passed before Keith spoke again.

 

“This is good,” he said, “Can you take off my pants like this?”

 

“Fuck, I can try--” Hunk’s shaky hands returned to Keith’s belt, and in no time he was flinging it over his shoulder. He did the same for his jeans, and then his boxers. Hunk froze in fear again when he heard Keith inhale sharply, right when he began edging a finger into him. “Sorry! I’ll slow down,” Hunk sputtered, not knowing his own strength.

 

“I’m fine,” Keith grunted, his cheeks red with fever and his eyes looking dazed. “Keep going.” Hunk did just that, making sure to keep his patience while preparing Keith. But _fuck_ was it difficult.

 

Once his fingers were in deep enough and hit a nerve, hot muscle clamped down on him and Keith’s whole body shook with pleasure. Massaging his insides made Keith gasp, groan, and grind against Hunk, who was barely able to keep himself together. Hunk thought he might just pass out then and there; He could feel a heartbeat in his cock as it ached to replace his fingers. Locking eyes with Keith’s half-lidded, sensual stare finally pushed him over the edge.

 

Swapping his fingers with his dick proved not to be a 1:1 exchange, and both of them groaned as Hunk was met with resistance. Hunk paused, prompting Keith to gasp out, “Keep going, I’m okay.” Hunk swallowed thickly and hesitated before continuing. Pained noises echoed through the cockpit, and Keith clawed into Hunk’s back as he pushed into him. Even as tears stung at his eyes, Keith whined in Hunk’s ear, “ _Don’t stop--”_

 

Suddenly there was a flash, and all the lights came on as the Red Lion’s interface booted up. Hunk and Keith looked at each other in astonishment and stood still, like statues tangled up in each other. “...Red?” Keith muttered. They were then flung forward off the chair and then backward until they hit the wall of the cockpit. The Lion had dipped its head and flipped it up again without warning. “ _Red!_ What the hell--” Keith called out, having landed on his back.

 

“He _knows_ , Keith!!” Hunk whimpered, picking himself up and already crying. “I knew he wouldn’t like any hanky panky going on in his head!”

 

Keith struggled to sit, and looked pretty pissed off. “I don’t think that was it. He was shut down this whole time.” He got up carefully and started looking for his pants.

 

Hunk zipped his fly. “...What’re you thinking?”

  
Keith thought about how much his ass was hurting him. “...Well. You were really splitting me in half back there so I think _that_ might have something to do with it.”


End file.
